


森林情欲物语

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #独角兽盾✖吟游诗人冬#PWP





	森林情欲物语

森林情欲物语

“独角兽是高傲纯洁的美丽生物，只有纯净的处子少女才能接近触碰它们……”

“可是奶奶，我也靠近了独角兽。”

“呃……可能你遇到的那头独角兽喜欢男孩儿。”

1

那是传说中的神秘生物，它们栖息在森林深处最清澈的水源周围，在没有一丝云遮挡的皎洁月光下才会显露身影。

它们由大海的滔天白浪孕育而生，纯净又美丽。螺旋状的独角磨成的粉末可以做抵御致死麻醉药的解毒剂，用它们的角制成的酒杯可以解除一切毒物和灰尘，喝下它们透明的晶莹血液可以让人长生不老。

它们是皇家贵族渴求的商品，是猎人们梦寐以求的猎物——即便近百年来从没有人见过它们，大多数人都认为它们只是个幻想了，可古老的传说总是在夜晚温暖的壁炉边，伴着老人吱呀作响的木摇椅，埋在每个森林养育着的孩子的心底。

可那不是个传说。Bucky Barnes知道，独角兽，它们真实存在，即便那个童年的夏夜留存在记忆中仍然像一场梦。

他见过真正的独角兽。

那天晚上天气很好，夜空里没有一丝云彩，月光澄澈透亮。身为猎人的父亲说要教他夜猎，带他到森林里去找斑鸠。Bucky很不情愿地被拉出了门——他从小就很不喜欢打猎，看着刚刚还美丽灵动的生物，因自己手里的武器下一秒就倒在血泊中，这会让他觉得惋惜又罪恶。而作为猎人的儿子，他的这种想法常常被伙伴们嘲笑。

他慢腾腾地跟在父亲身后，一路闷闷不乐地低着头，看着路边成片的紫色马鞭草和苏格兰风铃花。清幽颜色的花朵让他稍微开心了一些，他抬起头，正想问问父亲什么时候才能到，却突然发现刚刚还在前面的高大身影不知何时已经消失了。

回过神来，独身处在阴暗的森林，陌生与恐惧瞬间包围了他。他慌张地环视着周围，却发现四周全是一模一样的景象，幽深的森林中不时还会传出夜枭渗人的鸣叫。“爸爸？”他试探着大喊了一声，却只得到了被惊吓的鸟儿们扑腾翅膀的声音。

身后传来踩到杂草和树枝的细碎声响。可能是父亲找过来了，他惊喜地回过头去。深邃幽暗的树丛中，他没有看见人影，却只有一双在黑夜中发着幽幽绿光的眼睛，带着嗜血的欲望盯着他。一刹那，凉意从头顶传到全身，连血液都凝结了。他很想立刻跑开，可是脚下却沉重得一步也移不动。

他盯着那双野兽的眼睛逐步逼近，黑暗中那只兽的身体线条起伏着，看身形应该是一头成年的狼。冷汗已经将粗布上衣打湿，他却无法逃跑。他知道，在这个森林里，他跑不过任何一只想要杀死他的野兽。在他转身的那一瞬间，对方会立刻从他背后把他扑在地上，直接咬断他的脖颈，再撕扯到血肉模糊后吞食入腹。

他正面面对着接近的狼，慢慢伸出手，摸索着腰间的小刀。这是他惟一的武器，而他除了正面迎敌毫无办法。

狼距离他还有几步，看到他手里泛着银光的利刃，它被彻底激起了野兽的血性，它的嗓子里发出沉沉的低吼，弓起脊背，做出要扑上来的动作。

Bucky握紧了手里的小刀，手心被汗弄得湿黏，使他很难抓稳刀把。他的心脏在胸腔里面疯狂地挣扎，像是要冲破肉体的束缚直接蹦出来了。他第一次如此感谢父亲教他的狩猎技巧。他压低身子，摆好防御的姿势，等待狼扑上来的一刻，就一刀割破它的咽喉或者捅穿它的心脏。

一人一狼紧张地对峙着，仔细观察着对方的每一丝肌肉变化，准备在对方行动的瞬间就给以一击毙命。

突然，那只狼瑟缩了一下，后退了半步，但它没有逃走。它的目光紧盯着Bucky的身后，从喉咙里挤出威胁的低吼声。

这突如其来的变故让Bucky有些迷惑，他微微侧过头向后看去，眼角余光内却瞥见一团影，在月光下散发着皎洁而纯净的朦胧光晕。

通体银白色的柔顺毛发，在月光下泛着荧荧的光泽，像是披了整条星河。它身上有着优美又矫健的肌肉线条，修长的脖颈，柔韧的腹部，那长腿迈着优雅的步子从身后的树林阴翳中逐渐露出全貌。它淡金色的鬃毛和柔顺的尾巴在夏夜微凉的空气中摇摆，步伐从容而不紧不慢，高傲的头颅微扬着，上面有着金色的螺旋状独角，一双湖蓝色的眼睛干净得没有一点杂质。

那是活在传说中的美丽生物。那是只独角兽。

它像是踏着月光的长桥，从天边走下来的神兽。它傲慢地走来，那双美丽的蓝眼睛甚至不屑于直视正在发出威胁低吼的狼。它走到Bucky身前，用那具完美的躯体挡住狼望向Bucky贪婪的目光，极其霸道又富于占有欲的动作，引发了狼不满的吼叫。

独角兽并没有动作，它只是站在原地，保持着对Bucky保护的姿势，眼神冰冷地看着那匹狼。狼僵持着不动，明显害怕却又觉得不甘心。最后它还是瑟缩了，用那双绿眼睛恶狠狠地盯着独角兽，倒退了几步，然后转头就跑，消失在了黑暗的树林里。

独角兽不是传说故事。

它不仅真实存在，还在刚才救了自己。恐惧和突然的安全感，还有这个奇怪的认知，使得Bucky还处在震惊中，回味着刚才发生的一切，一时反应不过来。

那只独角兽转过了头，看着呆呆的他，蓝色的大眼睛里写满的温柔的担忧。它凑了过来，用带着微热潮湿气息的鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭Bucky的脸，歪了一下头，看着他灰蓝色的眼睛。

Bucky回过神来，他试探着伸出手，观察着独角兽的神情。独角兽没有了刚刚对着狼的那副高傲与冰冷，眼神里都是温驯和柔情，它后撤了半步，微微低下了头，示意Bucky可以触碰它。

Bucky小心翼翼地伸出手，在那柔顺的银色毛发上轻轻抚过，顺滑而有一丝凉意，好像将手放在涓涓的山泉中。他轻柔地抚过抚过独角兽的头顶，然后捧起它的头，用脸贴在它的脸侧，轻声说道，“谢谢你，独角……呃……你有名字吗？我的名字是Bucky Barnes.”

他知道自己有些傻，竟然跟一头野兽说话。可是他看着那双如水般的蓝眼睛，对方似乎听懂了他的话，好像也有些吃惊。接着，这头独角兽做出了令Bucky Barnes意想不到的举动——它后退了几步，然后提起一只前蹄，在湿软的土地上笨拙地划拉着什么。

“S…..S-T-E-V-E.”Bucky凑近了，辨认出了那写得很难看的字母，逐个拼读着，“Steve！”他欣喜地叫道，“你的名字是Steve！”

他走近了那头独角兽，突然有些犯难地看着它，像在思考什么。独角兽的蓝眼睛有些疑惑。Bucky突然像想到了什么，手伸进单薄的上衣里，扯着一根麻编的绳子拽出了什么。

那是一颗海蓝色的剔透宝石吊坠，在月光的照射下，折射出水莹而温柔的蓝色光芒。

“这是谢礼，”他把项链从脖子上取下来，挂在独角兽的金色长角上，笑了起来，“是我奶奶送给我的，这很像你的眼睛。”

独角兽好像真的能听懂他在说什么，它湿润的蓝色眼睛温柔得要把人溺进去了。它看起来很开心，又不知道为什么有些悲伤。它凑近到Bucky面前，用那柔软又有些粗糙的舌头轻轻舔了一下Bucky的脸颊，留下一片湿润的水迹，浓密的睫毛微颤着，认真地注视着Bucky。Bucky被它舔得有些痒，不禁笑了出声。

“Bucky…….你在哪里？听得到吗……”背后传来模糊而嘈杂的人声，“Bucky……”听起来好像是爸爸妈妈的声音。

他转过头，看到不远处橙色的火光，还有父母举着照明的火把来的身影，他好像突然从梦中惊醒，这才想起自己刚刚还处于的危险情境。他慌忙喊道，“爸爸！妈妈！我在这里！”

他转过身，正想和独角兽告别，却发现自己背后空无一物。那银白色如梦似幻的美丽生物，就好像月光一样，无声无息地隐匿在了森林的阴影之中。

一切都像场虚幻的美梦，除了脸上还有的湿润触感和地上别扭的字迹，还能提醒他，这都是刚刚真实发生过的。

他遇见了一匹独角兽。

2

“银色的皮毛是月光的礼赞”  
“湛蓝的眼睛装满海洋的幻想”  
“温热的呼吸带着仲夏夜之风”  
…….

青年温和湿润的灰蓝眼睛里带着笑意，歌声悠扬而清澈。他棕色的中长发柔顺地披在肩头，墨蓝色的斗篷外套在风中轻轻扬起，露出齐膝短裤下白皙修长的小腿。集市的广场上，密密麻麻的人群将他包围着，还有不少年轻的女孩以倾慕的眼光看着他。

Bucky Barnes，本月才满18岁的吟游诗人，在这片大地上因咏唱着独角兽和森林的美丽传说而闻名，当然他五官深邃的漂亮面容也在其中起了不小的作用。

一首诗唱完，他向周围的人群彬彬有礼地鞠躬，拾起地上被钱币填满的小竹筐——这是来自他听众自愿的“献赠”，也是一个吟游诗人名声与才华的体现。

Bucky将小竹筐盖好盖子，跨在腰间，很从容地走出人群，还带着温和的微笑回应少女们对他爱慕的呼喊。已经是黄昏了，太阳带着暖暖的橙黄色在天边缓缓下坠，他现在需要回到森林旁边的小木屋中，度过一个人的孤独夜晚。

“嘿，Bucky！”他走到靠近森林的平原处，身后传来年轻男人的声音，带着恶劣的挑衅，“今天又去唱那个腻歪的小情诗了吗？噢，美丽的独角兽…….”

一群青年发出大声的哄笑声。Bucky微微皱了眉，但没有言语。他已经习惯了这种嘲笑，并且常常以无视来对待，这反而被对方当成是懦弱。

自从他小时候不仅拒绝打猎，还说他看过独角兽之后，这群猎人的孩子们总会一起嘲笑、排挤他，每天做这种毫无意义又幼稚的事情还乐此不疲。而当Bucky成为了有名的吟游诗人之后，这种嘲笑变质为了更深的嫉妒和厌恶，他们变本加厉地挑衅他。

Bucky没有理会他们，接着往家里走。身后的青年们却锲而不舍地跟在他身后，“别逃走啊，Barnes.你不是圣洁的处子少女吗？来讲讲你和独角兽那个浪漫的爱情故事吧！你们都有定情信物了。什么他温柔地舔你的脸…….”为首的青年发出恶毒的嘲讽，还暧昧地笑了起来，“噢，说不定他还舔了你那个地方吧。圣洁的处子，你当时有没有勃起啊……”

这句突如其来的下流话像个炸药，使他的怒火不可遏制地上涌，Bucky Barnes停住了步伐，缓缓地转过身，眼睛里面像是燃烧了什么幽暗的火焰，死死地盯着对方。这种眼神使对方有些心里发毛，但面子上过不去，他嘴上不饶人地说着，“哟，恼羞成怒了？什么纯净的动物，我看你当时一定是被不知哪里来的发情的禽兽给操翻了…….”他的污言秽语戛然而止，脖子上一阵冰凉的触感让他背后发凉。他不得不停止了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

Bucky Barnes的速度快得惊人，他几乎没让对方看清他的动作，匕首冰凉锋利的刀刃就抵在脖子上。他抬着眼，灰蓝色的眼睛残酷无情，

“管好你的嘴。”他冷漠地说，“我不想再听到这些话第二次。”

他用刀刃在对方的脆弱的脖颈表面轻轻一划，锋利的刀尖只是擦破了表皮，那个青年被吓得倒退了几步，被他的伙伴扶住。Bucky漠然地将匕首收回腰间的袋中，转身离开。

他惹麻烦了。

那个青年是这个村落猎人公会会长的儿子，一向恃宠而骄。今天他这样无礼的威胁了他，要不了多久，就会有一大群人围着他的屋子，要闹腾到深夜讨个说法，以显示会长在村落里的权威地位。

他拿了本诗集、笔记本和一个皮质水囊，把家里的门锁好，直接出了门。他甚至有些庆幸父母和奶奶都已经去世了，这让他惹了麻烦还不至于波及家人。

天色已经渐暗了，他穿着棕色的皮靴，有些烦躁地踢着路上的小石子，向森林的入口走去。

他今天之所以这样无法克制自己的情绪，其实是他心虚，而那个愚蠢的男孩又正巧碰上了枪口。

他对于那样圣洁纯净的动物，抱有难以启齿的糟糕情欲。这是他的秘密，自从他青春期第一次梦遗就开始了。

他的第一个春梦不是关于美丽的少女，而是一头兽。

那只银白色皮毛，有着金色鬃毛和螺旋角的独角兽，用那双澄澈的蓝眼睛看着他，里面却充满欲念。

它用湿软又粗糙的粉嫩舌头隔着裤子舔自己的阴茎，让他的东西逐渐发烫坚硬；它用那根属于野兽的粗大阳器从后面狠狠贯穿着他的后穴。到了后面，它甚至变成了一个金发碧眼的英俊男子，抱着他的身体，狠狠从身后贯穿他。他哭喊着，像是失去了语言能力，只会叫着他的名字，

“Steve……Steve……”

他记得那种梦里撕裂又舒爽的感觉，每每想起都令他觉得罪恶而羞耻，可罪恶感却好像更加激发情欲，仅仅想起都会让他的身体又兴奋起来。

他是罪恶的。他对一头那样纯真无邪的神兽，产生了污秽的欲念。每个夜晚，总是空虚而渴望，让那只属于野兽的东西在梦中狠狠贯穿他。

Bucky拼命摇了摇头，想甩掉脑海里那些梦中绮丽的淫思。他仰起头，深深吸了一口林间清新的空气。弯月已经挂上了树梢，空中有零星几片漂浮的薄云。即便已经入夜，他并不再像小时候一样害怕森林，这片森林对他来说闭着眼睛都可以在里面散步。这么多年来，他常常在深夜偷偷徘徊在森林，他甚至期望能受到野兽的攻击——他只是想再见一次那只独角兽。

但是他再也没看到过它。更奇怪的是，甚至当他孤身碰见了狼或者野狐，它们都是近乎落荒而逃地离开了，好像他是什么可怕的怪物。

“独角兽是最敏捷而残忍的动物，有着能穿透大象的肉体的长角，在森林中没有什么生物能打斗过它。但它们对美丽纯真的少女会温驯下来……你可能被一头独角兽标记了，Bucky。”

奶奶曾经这样说过。Bucky并不相信这句话，如果他真的被独角兽标记了，为什么他在森林里徘徊了那么久，它却从来不找他？

而且他也不是个纯净美丽的少女。他当时只是个脏兮兮的小男孩。

Bucky走到了他最倾心的那个湖边，澄莹的湖水里映着弯弯的新月。他在在湖边的大石块上坐下，将背包搁在一边，解开厚重的斗篷和衬衫的几颗扣子，露出白皙的脖颈和精致的锁骨，他仰躺在石块上，轻轻地哼唱着不知名的小调。

“你是纯净的月光明亮，白雪也不及”  
“可在我心中，你却是那妖冶的欲念”  
“我忏悔罪孽，但我绝不反悔”

他轻轻哼唱着。只有在这片森林深处，他才敢如此坦然而放肆地承认自己的情欲与爱意。是的，他爱上了一只传说中的野兽。每每入梦，皆是狂热的欲念。

身后的树丛突然传来细碎的枝叶声，他吓了一跳，歌声停止，他微微撑起身体，向后望去。

银色的光晕，金光闪闪的长角，胸前一颗璀璨的蓝宝石。那双海洋般深邃动人的蓝眼睛，深深地望着他。

名为震惊与狂喜的情绪冲撞得他的大脑一片混乱，让他不知道应该如何行动，甚至不知道如何判断，现在是梦境还是现实。但他的嘴却先大脑判断一步，那个名字就像在心里默念了千百遍一样，自然地从口中说出，

“Steve……”

3

这可能是个梦。

那湿软的舌隔着他的裤子，在敏感的下体处来回舔舐，让他呼吸逐渐粘稠，身下逐渐隆起一个不小的鼓起时，Bucky还没完全从这场突如其来的邂逅中反应过来。

那只美丽的独角兽在月光下信步走来，站在他躺着的大石块旁边，专注地看着他。它看起来有点奇怪，因为那双蓝眼睛曾经清澈得一眼可以看到底，现在却像是暴风雨前的汪洋，浑浊而深远得看不清情绪，像是酝酿了一场灾难。

“Steve？”Bucky用胳膊肘半撑着身体，有些不安地看着那双眼睛，“你是……Steve吗？”

它没回答他，而是俯下了头，用那表面带着粗糙舌苔的湿软舌头舔了舔他的脸颊，熟悉的触感让他软下了身子，又躺平在了石块上。温热的呼吸扑在他的睫毛上，他不由地闭上了眼睛。

那条柔软的舌头从他的脸侧逐渐下移，舔过他敏感脆弱的咽喉和喉结，Bucky不由地闷哼一声，咬紧了下唇。它的舌扫过他的锁骨，隔着他轻薄的衬衫舔弄着他的乳头，将那片布料舔到透明，看到那可怜的红艳乳粒颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，它又一路下移，用嘴微微掀开他下面的衣摆，用舌头描绘着他没入腰带处强健的腹部曲线，最后停在那团微微苏醒的软肉上。

“嗯……Steve…….”他感受到那柔软又湿热的触感，隔着粗糙的裤子布料贴上了他的阴茎，梦里面那种种淫靡旖旎的幻想又一次充斥着他的大脑，伴随着下身撩人的舔舐刺激着他的神经，他轻哼了出声，用手轻轻摸着下身那只独角兽头上顺滑的软毛，又探到它头上尖锐的金色独角上，像是做着手淫一样，上下摩擦着那个表面光滑的角。

身下的兽突然发出了一声低吼，它用牙齿小心翼翼地扯下Bucky的裤子，刹那间的凉风和臀部抵着冰冷石块的感觉刺激得他一抖，下体完全暴露在空气中，使他觉得更兴奋了。他微眯着睁开眼睛，看到独角兽那双充满着兽欲和侵占的蓝眼睛，写满了要将他吃抹干净的信息，还有那属于野兽的、粗大到几乎相当于他小臂的、狰狞着滴着清液的下体。

这实在是太大了，自己那么小的穴口怎么可能容纳得了，他会被搞坏的。恐惧感和兴奋的性欲同时入侵了他的神经，让他的下体不可抑制地又胀了起来，在半空中很羞耻地弹了几下。可独角兽却不再照顾这根已经兴奋到冒着液体的阴茎，转而埋下头，用舌头舔过他空虚的后穴。

野兽的舌苔很粗糙，当那带着千千万万小细刺的软舌舔过他的肉穴，再逐渐在他的内部，模仿着性交的频率抽插时，他条件反射地收紧了后穴。独角兽Steve不知疲倦地舔弄着，不知道过了多久，这样轻缓的折磨让他的后穴愈发的空虚，他几乎是放声尖叫出声，

“Steve，操我！用你的肉棒插我！求你！”

身下的软舌被抽了出来，发出啧啧水声，唾液和肠液的混合物滴落在石块上。他闭上眼睛，咬紧唇瓣到失血，做好被那近乎怪物一般的阴茎贯穿的准备。

预想中的痛感并没有到来，他还能听见独角兽发出沉重而炽热的喘息，但那喘息慢慢变了——应该说，刚刚还像是禽兽饥渴的粗喘，而现在更像个…….人类。

他睁开眼睛，看见对面站着一个陌生的男人，准确地说，是他梦里面那个Steve。

他金色的发丝在月光下十分耀眼，坚实健硕的肌肉像是神殿里完美的石雕，充满了力量感与阳刚气。他赤身裸体站在他面前，蓝眼睛和独角兽时的样子没有差别，充满着饥渴的欲望，看着他，身下肿胀得可怕的性器还有着纯净的粉红色。他被性欲所侵占包裹，可整个人看起来却还是那么圣洁美丽，像个艺术品。

但下一秒，Steve便直接压在了他身上，带着特殊的雄性野兽的麝香味，让Bucky闻到的瞬间就软了腰，后穴空虚的感觉愈发明显了起来，甚至有涓涓的肠液从里面流出。

“叫我的名字，Bucky。”Steve开口了，这是Bucky第一次听到他作为人的声音——低沉而压抑，带着沙哑的欲望，性感得让人浑身酸软，“叫我，我来满足你。”

“你为什么变成人了？”Bucky还陷入Steve突然从独角兽变成人的震撼中，毕竟这是他梦里的场景，“我是不是在做梦？”

Steve发出低沉的轻笑声，然后他附在Bucky敏感的耳边，低声说着，

“因为我要干你啊，傻男孩。兽形的那么大，万一操坏了我的新娘怎么办？”他低笑着，“这不是梦，如果是的话，也是我的美梦了。”

他挺动了几下腰，那根热度骇人的阳器在Bucky柔韧的腹部磨蹭，硕大的龟头顶端渗出的清液打湿了Bucky的下腹，用那双动人心魂的蓝眼睛认真地看着他。

“我等你长大，等了很多年了，Bucky。每次想到你，只能入梦去找你。”

“原来就怪你，”Bucky笑骂道，“你知不知道害我洗了多少次床单。”

“那你以后都不用洗了，Bucky，”Steve暧昧地笑了起来，眼神色情地在他湿润的后穴徘徊，“我现在就补偿你。”

他握住自己粗壮滚烫的性器，用龟头在Bucky柔软的穴口处轻轻拍打，发出带着水声的肉体碰撞声。Bucky难耐地扬起了头，脖颈上的喉结性感地滑动，Steve俯下身，嘴唇吻上他的喉结，磨人地吮吸着。他扶住自己的阳器，硕大的蘑菇头慢慢地挤进了那紧致的穴道，顶进了那炽热柔软的肉穴。

“啊……”Bucky发出了满足的喟叹，“Steve……好大……”

Steve恶意地又挺动了一下腰，那巨大的顶端碾压过穴道内部的腺体，带来一阵酥麻的快感，让Bucky身体都绷紧了，用腿不自觉地勾上了Steve精壮的腰。Steve好像在玩弄他一样，用那根粗壮的肉棒在穴道里细细研磨过他最敏感的地方，不肯顶到最深的地方，又磨人地慢慢抽出。这种慢吞吞的抽插让Bucky内穴里的空虚感反而更明显了，他需要一个火热的东西填满他。

“嗯……再深一点，”Bucky不满地哼了声，“这太难受了，快一点。”

“求我干你，甜心。”Steve附身在他的耳旁，有舌头一寸寸地舔过他的耳廓，又啃咬着敏感的脖颈，“叫我的名字。”

“Steve……Steve，用你的肉棒狠狠地操我！快点干我！”Bucky高声叫道，声音有些喑哑，他不自觉地舔湿了自己红艳的唇，这个场景刺激得Steve更加难以自持，“我想要你插到最里面！”

话音刚落，他就被那根滚烫坚硬的性器顶到了穴道深处，一口气险些提不上来。Steve像一只野兽一样——准确地说他确实是只野兽，他的腰有力地耸动，下体几乎是没有一丝停歇地反复撞击着柔软的内穴，每次都压过那敏感的前列腺，让Bucky放声呻吟了起来，快感带来的生理泪水不断累积，在媚气的眼角连成珠串滴下。

“啊…….Steve，好深……”他无意识地呻吟着，话语被身下的男人每次都到最深处的狠狠操弄撞击得支离破碎。Bucky修长的腿无意识地环着Steve的腰，手搂着他的脖颈，在对方耳边轻喘。他得到的只有对方下体更加毫不留情地加速操弄，那火热坚硬的肉棒一下下地在他身体内部抽插，他觉得自己要被快感淹没了。

Steve冷不丁伸出手，覆上了Bucky那被冷落已久的性器，用粗糙的指尖婆娑冒着清液的马眼，被液体打湿得亮晶晶的龟头在他的抚弄下颤抖着，

“别弄了，Steve。”Bucky几乎是歇斯底里地叫道，“我要射了。”

“射出来吧，Bucky。”Steve轻柔地吻去他眼角的泪水，像是在擦拭一件稀世珍宝，“我们一起。”

他加快了身下的频率，一边照顾着Bucky那濒临高潮的阳器。

身下的男孩身体开始抽搐起来，Bucky发出了一声短促的呻吟声。Steve感觉他手中的性器弹跳了几下，一股滚烫的液体打在他的腹部，埋没他下身的紧致穴道也开始一波波地收缩。Steve加紧动作，趁着Bucky高潮的敏感时期，狠狠地操干了几下，终于也射在了爱人的体内。

Steve抱起还在高潮的余韵中喘息的Bucky，把他放在自己身上坐着，下体还堵在他的穴道里没拔出来。轻微的动作让白浊的精液从腿根处滑下，Bucky觉得脸上烧了起来。

“你真的是独角兽吗？怎么这么色情？”他不满地嘟囔着，“我腰疼死了。”

“Bucky，我们对标记过的新娘才会色情。”Steve从后面环着Bucky的腰，在他耳边缠绵地低语着，“你八岁就被我标记了。”

“这表示你这辈子都是独角兽的新娘了。”

4

年轻的吟游诗人消失了。

有人说他被猎人公会会长暗杀了，因为他惹了会长的贵公子；有人说他晚上在森林里被野兽杀害了，因为他的邻居亲眼看见他走进树林没出来；也有人说，他被独角兽娶走了，去了那个属于传说的仙境。

因为第二天的早上，有一束闪着美丽光泽的金色鬃毛，搁在他家的门口。老人们说，那是独角兽的聘礼。

“你是不是假的独角兽，Steve？”Bucky看着趴在他身上的Steve，疑惑地问。

“为什么这么说？”

“他们都说独角兽是圣洁的象征，怎么你就这么强的欲望。”

金发的男子在他耳边低笑了起来，

“Bucky，你总是问我这个问题。”

“亲爱的，所谓的圣洁，不是没有欲望，是只对一个人产生欲望。”


End file.
